Married?
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Itachi yang sedang menjaga dua balita mungil di kediamannya mengatakan sesuatu hal yang tidak dimengerti Sasuke juga Naruto saat itu. "Kalian akan menikah." . Drabble SasuNaru couple. ItaSasuNaru brothers. ChibiSasuNaru. Happy birthday Itachi-nii. Suka-suka fujodanshi sajalaaah... RnR? XD


**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, misstypo, Aneh, abal, BoyXboy, cerita homo, dll.**

**Ini BUKAN FEMNARU. Jadi… bagi kalian yang masih juga salah sangka silahkan klik tombol back dan diharap tidak berkoar-koar aneh kayak orang ketipu.**

Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah dua balita di depannya, berlaku menggemaskan yang bahkan bisa membuatnya menahan napas. Saat kedua pipi pucat adik kesayangannya itu memerah menahan kesal, dengan balita lain yang terlihat amat polos tidak menyadari bahwa lawan mainnya sedang kesal karena dirinya selalu saja merebut semua mainan yang digenggam si _raven_.

"Pinjam lagi, Cuke!"

"Nalu kan udah punya sendili." Si _raven_ lagi-lagi menggeram. Balita pirang yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu terus saja merembut mainannya sejak tadi. _Onyx_ kelamnya berkaca-kaca, ia menoleh pada sang Kakak yang lebih tua tujuh tahun darinya, meminta pertolongan.

"Oke-oke." Itachi tersenyum lembut. Tampak menikmati pekerjaan barunya yang menjadi _baby sitter_ bahkan di hari ulang tahunnya. Kedua orangtuanya dan Naruto sedang pergi bersama. Entah ke mana? Yang jelas ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka semua. Selalu pergi dan menitipkan Uchiha serta Namikaze cilik itu kepadanya.

Tapi Itachi tidak keberatan…

Baginya menjaga SasuNaru yang sangat imut-imut itu menjadi pekerjaan yang menyenangkan.

Bibir Itachi mengukir senyuman aneh.

SasuNaru, heh?

"Hei, Sasuke, Naruto!" panggil Itachi akhirnya, mengulurkan tangannya pertanda mengisyaratkan agar mereka mendekat. Dua bocah berbeda warna rambut itu segera berdiri dari karpet, dengan cepat Sasuke berlari kepelukan sang kakak, sedangkan Naruto sedikit kesulitan berlari mengingat tubuh gempal berisinya terkadang memang masih kurang tabil digunakan berlari.

Namanya juga baru dua setengah tahun.

Itachi meringis geli. Naruto dengan langkah beratnya terlihat lucu sekali.

Dan setelah menghabiskan waktu dua kali lipat dari yang dibutuhkan Sasuke untuk mendekat, akhirnya bocah pirang berkulit tan itu sampai di depan sofa dan segera ditarik Itachi agar duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kalian tahu?" Itachi tersenyum usil, menyempatkan waktu untuk mengecup pipi adik dan calon adiknya itu bergantian. Yah, itu sih keinginan Itachi.

"Kalian itu suatu hari akan menikah."

"Menikah itu apa Aniki?" Sasuke membulatkan matanya tidak mengerti, menatap sang kakak penasaran. "Apa itu menyenangkan?"

"Tentu saja menyenangkan." Itachi mengangguk sekali. "Kalian akan hidup bersama selamanya, seperti Kaa-san dan Tou-san."

"Wooow!" bibir mungil balita pirang membulat takjub. Ia menatap Itachi antusias. "Kami akan main celamanya?"

"Yah, kalian akan 'main' selamanya." Itachi nyaris tergelak. Tidak menyangka mengusili dua balita lucu itu akan semenyenangkan ini. Mereka benar-benar polos.

"Tapi Nalu selalu lebut mainan Suke." Sasuke mem-poutkan bibirnya. Ia melirik Naruto kesal. Naruto hanya mengerjap polos beberapa kali. Masih tidak mengerti.

"Kau adalah Uchiha, Otouto!" Itachi menatap Sasuke dalam. Setelah kalian menikah nanti, kaulah yang akan memimpin permainan. Kau adalah dominan."

Sasuke hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, berusaha mengerti dengan maksud yang dikatakan Itachi. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menatap Naruto, bocah pirang itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya?

Dan akhirnya Sasuke menyimpulkan suatu hal. Memimpin permainan atau dominan yang dimaksud sang kakak, mungkin dia akan balas merebut semua mainan Naruto jika mereka menikah. Seperti yang selalu dilakukan Naruto saat ini.

Tapi…

Sasuke tidak mau merebut mainan Naruto…

Sasuke tidak mau membuat Naruto menangis dan tidak punya mainan lagi.

"Bolehkah jika kami menikah yang menjadi dominan itu belgantian?" tanyanya penuh harap. "Suke tidak mau Nalu nanti menangis."

Itachi terdiam beberapa saat, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa terbahak. Wajahnya sampai merona padam, tubuhnya berguncang hebat.

Apa Sasuke sedang berkata bahwa dirinya dan Naruto akan menjadi dominan bergantian di masa depan?

Apa itu artinya dihubungan mereka nanti bukan hanya sekedar SasuNaru, tapi SasuNaruSasu?

Ah… itu tidak buruk juga.

"Tentu saja kalian boleh bergantian jika mau." Itachi menenangkan diri, tersenyum geli saat Naruto bersorak 'Banzai' dan bertepuk tangan senang. Sasuke ikut bersorak bersamanya.

"Ahh… aku tidak sabar menanti kalian dewasa nanti." Kata Itachi akhirnya.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Uchiha Itachi tersentak dari lamunannya, ia baru sadar sejak tadi terus terkekeh geli mengingat kejadian lima belas tahun lalu saat adik kesayangannya masih balita.

Wanita bersurai _orange_ kemerahan di belakangnya memeluk leher Itachi, mengecup pipi sang suami yang duduk di kursi kerjanya membelakanginya. Itachi sejak tadi menatap kosong ke laptopnya yang masih menyala.

"Aku hanya bernostalgia." Itachi mengecup lembut lengan putih di lehernya, tersenyum saat wanita itu mengangguk dan balas mengecup pipinya. "Aku tidak menyangka pada akhirnya SasuNaru akan benar-benar bersama."

Wanita itu ikut terkekeh, mengingat pernikahan sang sepupu yang sudah dilangsungkan tiga hari lalu. Mereka sudah memiliki panggilan sayang sendiri sejak anak-anak, dan itu berbeda dari panggilan sayang orang-orang pada umumnya.

"_Teme_! Kau menyembunyikan ramenku lagi?"

"Makanan itu tidak sehat untukmu _Dobe_…"

"Gah! Kau memang brengsek!"

Suara teriakan adu mulut itu bahkan bisa menembus pintu tebal kamar sang Uchiha sulung. Istrinya hanya mendengus tidak percaya, dan Itachi mulai menarik lengan sang istri agar duduk di pangkuannya, mengecup rambut panjang itu penuh sayang kemudian mengelus lembut perut istrinya yang mulai membuncit.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja di sana, Chibi Uchiha."

Istrinya tertawa bahagia melihat tingkah suaminya. "Selamat ulang Tahun, Papa…" katanya sebelum menarik kepala Itachi dan mempersatukan bibir mereka.

**The end **

**Oke, ini drabble special untuk Uchiha Itachi Birthday. Maaf telatnya kebangetan Kakak keriput. Semoga makin ganteng, makin keren, makin sayang sama Sasuke, dan makin percaya kalo si Dobe itu emang jadi orang yang tepat buatmu untuk menitipkan adik tercintamu. #Heeee**

**Dan untuk pasangan Itachi di fic ini, kalian bisa nebak sendiri lah. Hahahaha**

**RnR peliis?**


End file.
